


hold me

by triggeringthehealing (froggydarren)



Series: Teen Wolf Kink Bingo 2018 [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Teen Wolf Kink Bingo 2018, Wall Sex, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 07:29:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15658584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggydarren/pseuds/triggeringthehealing
Summary: Sometimes in a moment like this, Stiles has a small flashback to one other moment in the past.





	hold me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Teen Wolf Kink Bingo](https://teenwolfkinkbingo.tumblr.com/) prompt: wall sex 
> 
> and the [Full Moon Ficlet](http://fullmoonficlet.tumblr.com/) challenge on tumblr - prompt #288: wall

Sometimes in a moment like this, Stiles has a small flashback to one other moment in the past. The image flashes in his mind and pulls him out of what's happening to when he was just like this, pressed against a wall, but in an entirely different context. 

Back then, unlike now, he was fully dressed, slightly terrified but determined to stand his ground anyway, and a lot less happy. 

When it happens these days that Derek's got him pinned against something, it's so very different. It's why his distraction with the past never lasts long, why he's brought back to reality within seconds. Because these days he's usually naked -- when he's not, there are barely any clothes on him -- and his feet are off the ground, legs wrapped around Derek's waist, arms around his neck, fingers digging into his hair while Derek's hands have a firm grip on Stiles’s ass. 

Sometimes, Derek braces himself against the wall that Stiles's back is pressed into and just goes for it, fucks Stiles with firm and steady strokes, dick sliding in and out of Stiles's ass while there's nothing else for Stiles to do but hold on tight and take it. 

It shouldn't work, logically, because they have a similar build now, and Stiles always thought it would take him being skinny and light whenever he thought about this position -- which he did ever since Derek pinned him against the wall to threaten him a long time ago -- but he's been proven wrong. Because Derek can hold him up easily, lips pressed against Stiles's neck as he moves his hips and holds Stiles in place. It's easy for Stiles to lose himself in it, to just give in to the feeling of being fucked and his own cock rubbing against his and Derek's abs in a way that makes him go crazy. 

He wants more, always, wants Derek to go deeper, wants to be filled and held and pinned this way because it's hot as much as it makes him feel safe. And there's something to be said for ending up like this because Derek couldn't be bothered to wait until they get to a bed. 

Stiles never takes long before the pressure starts building in his cock, before Derek's cock in his ass rubbing against his prostate, his stubble against Stiles's collarbone, and his abs against the head of Stiles's cock all send pulses of arousal across Stiles's body until he grips Derek's shoulders and shudders his way through an orgasm while Derek's still fucking into him. 

This way, Stiles always comes first, and then holds on as Derek fucks him through the aftershocks for another while until he comes too, filling Stiles's ass as he pulses inside. 

Afterward, when they've both gone soft again, Derek usually carries him away from the wall and to a bathroom or bed, come dripping out of Stiles's ass as Derek keeps holding it open. The next round almost always follows faster than Stiles ever thought he'd be up for it. 

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr](http://froggydarren.tumblr.com/) || [my sterek fic tumblr](http://triggeringthehealing.tumblr.com/)


End file.
